Only You
by lorella moon
Summary: Bakura beats ryou yet he loves him. Ryou will forever love and forgive bakura. How do those two dense morons get together? RxB tendershiping, this is yaoi, don't like don't read :)


**FHEY SO I GOT BORED AND DECIDE TO WRITE **

**A TENDERSHIPPING ONE SHOT :)**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A BIT OOC**

**ESPECIALLY BAKURA**

* * *

Ryou's p.o.v

The sound of ryou being thrown against the book shelf resonated through out the whole house, accompanied by a whimper of pain from the helpless hikari.

"Shut the hell up you worthless piece of shit"

Bakura yelled at him and even though he was in extreme pain ryou managed to stay quiet. Bakura glared again at ryou before taking his trench coat and with a dramatic swish, he left the house. 'Well at leat he didnt brake anything this time' thought ryou.

If yugi, yami or joey found out, they'd hunt down bakura to the ends of the earth and completly obliterate him. Ryou shook the thought out of his head- And winced at the pain coming from his ribs. He could absolutely never hate his yami even after everything he did. Although ryou had originally been reluctant to admit it to himself he had somehow fallen for bakura over the years.

Standing up, ryou sighed and went to the bathroom to tend his wounds. He was really glad the area he lived in was pretty much uninhabited, or else someone might have heard or seen something, Though unbeknownst to him there were a pair ofround chocolate eyes looking at him with a look full of anger and hate. These feelings though were not directed at ryou though but at the one that had dared hurt him. With a quiet leap the small figure ran of, the only evidence of it beeing there being a small pair of foot prints.

* * *

Aoi's p.o.v

Aoi ran towards the orphanage, as fast as her petite legs could take her. Pushing past people and taking short cuts, she finally made it to the back of it were she slipped into the window and closed it.

She took the next few minutes to catch her breath and once she had she took out a book and pretended to read as the door suddenly opened 5 mins. Later. The head mistress came into her room with all her annoying glory and seemed to buy the fact that she'd been there all along.

"You have untill 8:00 tonight to go outside for a while"

she said while glaring at aoi. Aoi simply bowed a bit to thank her before setting down her book and heading to the front entrance.

. "Where do you think your going you reject"

said a blonde girl with green eyes, narrowing her eyes at aoi.

"Out now go annoy someone else who makes it worth their time"

she said to the blonde who in response just simply gaped at her like a fish. Exiting the orphanage she found herself in tthe same crisp weather as before and started. Walking towards ryou's home. Deciding to save more time by shortcutting through an allyway aoi turned and bumped into someone who apparently had the same idea as her.

She was about to appoligize when she saw who it was. There, standing and looking very pissed was bakura, the one who day after day hurt ryou like a daily ritual. 'A sick and crazy one at that' thought aoi as she glared at him with her full force glare that seemed to say " you better start saying your prayer cause itll be your last".

" watch where the hell youre going"

he said with his trade mark glare. Aoi really should have kept her mouth shut since he was the thief king that could have her dead in seconds while she was just a unaturally smart girl with barly any training in her shadow magic, but she didn't.

"Or what your gonna torture me like ryou ehh"

Bakura looked shocked before yelling at her. They had a pretty graphic verbal war in which no one was winning until aoi said,

"what i dont understand is why you torture and hurt him when you clearly love him"

she said. Aoi inwardly smiled when she saw his reaction. He was staring at her wide eyed, mouth agape not neing able to move a muscle.

* * *

Bakura's p.o.v

As soon as the words came out of the blue haired girl bakura just stood there completly shocked. The. Feelings he had taken so much special care in hidding had been revealed by a brat he didnt even know. He took a good look at the girl and noticed she had a sad expression as if she felt sad that he didnt tell ryou.

'No' he said to himself. He would not tell ryou, it was better that ryou kept on thinking that he hated him. It would save him from the pain of rejection, and plus his hikari deserved someone better than him. He was brought back to reality when the bluenette taped his shoulder. Bakura quickly turned his focus to her who simply said

"if you dont tell him how you feel how will you know how he feels"

before she started to walk away.

"Hey girl whats your name?"

He asked as she walked away.

"Aoi Delmas"

she said before turning the curve. Bakura turned and headed back home to think about what aoi had told him. He decided that even though there was a small chance that ryou actually loved him he might as well give it a shot. Walking up to the front door he opened it quietly and closed it the same way as to not inform his hikari of his arrival.

Walking upstairs bakura opened the door to his hikari's room to see that he was sleeping. Slightly smilling he closed the door and went downstairs.

Taking out ryou's laptop he quickly went to a searched engine and typed 'Aoi Delmas'. He was surprised when he found that she was living in an orphanage after loosing her parents to a plane crash. After a while he shut down the computer and closed his eyes for a bit.

* * *

Ryou's p.o.v

Ryou woke up from his nap and decided to head downstairs. He smiled as he saw bakura sleeping and couldnt help but notice how peaceful and calme he looked. Picking up some plates that were on the table he started towards the kitchen to wash them.

But ofcourse he didnt make it because he sliped on a piece of paper that had been thrown to the ground carelessly. He fell on top of the plates which had completly shatered and now added scratches to his collection of bruises he had on his chest. Ryou silently prayed that his yami had mantained himself asleep bit gave up hope when he heard foot steps coming his way.

He quickly scrambled up and ignored the blood on his shirt as he raced to clean up the mess. Ryou expected to get another beating when bakura came but instead he was greeted by a livid bakura who just barked at him to go upstairs to his room. What most shocked him though was when bakura started to clean up his mess.

Ryou headed up the stairs wincing every so often due to the scratches the plate shard had given him. Finally making it to his room ryou sat down on his bed. About five minutes later bakura came in with some bandages and disinfectant. Ryou just sat there in a daze trying to figure out why his yami was being so nice, while bakura tended to his cuts. Finally after what seemed an eternity of silence bakura said,

"sorry".

"Eh"

ryou said stupidly trying to figure out exactly what had just happened.

." I said sorry"

he started before continuing.

" I didnt want to hurt you, and i still dont understand why i did it but i'm sorry. I guess i was scared and tried to deny the fact that i love you ryou".

Ryou blinked with wide eyes as if everyting his yami had said was just a figment of his imagination. Before he could say anything though bakura started to speak again.

"I was afraid of being rejected and i guess i dont blame you if you did, after all the pain i caused you, sorry".

Ryou watched as bakura started to leave before throwing himself at him.

" I-i love you too yami"

ryou wispered back letting the tears fall from his eyes. Bakura hugged him back and the newly formed couple slept all cuddled and snuggled together that night.

* * *

The next morning while bakura was still sleeping, ryou went downstairs to finish his homework that he had not yet even started. Opening his laptop he looked couriously at the window that was opened. It was a profile of a little girl orphaned with brown eyes and straight blue hair. She looked lonely and sad yet had this expression as if she was putting on a front. Ryou turned to the door to see bakura who was currently yawning and mumbling something about stupid alarm clocks. Ryou decided to ask him about the little girl and so he did.

* * *

One week later

"Delmas get up and pack your stuff' your leaving".

I blinked and asked her what. Repeating her answer she added that i had apparently been adopted. Packing my stuff which was just a suitcase and a book bag. Walking out to the waiting room i was completly shockrd to see the one and only theif king bakura. He was currently giving the head mistress a glare and grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

I simply let myself to be dragged since i was to tired to even bother walking. After a few minutes we ended up infront of ryou's house and bakura dragged me up through the front door. I finally had a chance to stand up inside and ryou came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, its aoi right"

he said smilling. I could only nod my head.

"from what bakura tells me you already know my name right".

"Yeah"

i said answering this time.

"Well aoi, welcome home"

ryou said, and i did something i hadnt done in years, i hugged them both.

**The end**

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. I MIGHT DO ONE FOR PUZZLESHIPPING**

**AND THEN BRONZE SHIPPING**

**THEN PUPPY SHIPPING **

**BUT ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO :)**

PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW :)


End file.
